According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-017667 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2009-017667 A”), three feeder terminals 63 of a motor 1 are disposed radially outward of a stator holder 11 (see FIGS. 2 and 3). An electric power line, which connects the motor 1 to an inverter and a non-illustrated electric storage device, is connected to each of the feeder terminals 63.